Harry Potter and the Ancient Heirs
by Wormtailfan1989
Summary: Au end of OoTP. Contains slash. HPSB and JPPP. Also find out who are the Heirs. Rate and Review


(AN: What if Ron died instead of Sirius? What if Harry had gotten hurt? What if Harry was the Heir of a very famous person? This goes into Harry's sixth year, so the death in HBP may or may not happen. And if it does, the death might happen a little differently. May have some things that happened in HBP. And more deaths happen. SLASH! HP/SB, DT/SF, SS/KS, JP/PP. Non slash pairings include RL/HG, NL/GW. This is my first time doing slash. So don't give me any flames please.)

Chapter 1: A Change of Events and surprises 

"Come on Cousin! You can do better then that!" Sirius yelled. Then a red light hit him and he began to fall.

"NOOOOOOO! SIRIUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled as tears ran down his face. Sirius saw his Godson crying and pushed himself to one side. Relief filled Harry's heart. Sirius, who the spell had no effect on, rushed over and gave Harry a fierce embrace.

"I'm never going to leave you Harry. I promise you that," Sirius said softly as he stroked Harry's jet-black hair affectionately.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled. Harry pushed Sirius out of the way as the curse hit him in the back.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled as his Godson fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Sirius, filled with fury, aimed his wand at Bellatrix.

"S-Sirius! N-No! Y-You'll get killed!" Harry moaned as he slowly got up.

"Shut up you half-mudblood freak! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Bellatrix roared. Blood spurted from Harry's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backwards and collapsed onto the floor with a great thump, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"NO! STUPEFY!" Sirius roared. Bellatrix was stunned. Sirius ran to his godson, who was already coughing up blood. He gathered Harry up in his arms.

"Hurts," Harry groaned.

"I know it does kiddo," Sirius said softly. That was when it happened. Voldemort came.

"Hello Black, Potter. Well, it seems Potter is in pain. Soon he shall be in Azkaban, which I have just taken over. Let me help!" Voldemort sneered. An invisible force lifted Harry off the ground clutching his throat. Harry was gagging for air and twitching madly when the grasp on his throat tightened. Then Voldemort let go, and Harry was sent flying towards a glass case. The case broke and his arm was cut and a bit of his face was cut. He weakly got up. Sirius and Lupin tried to run over, but Voldemort knocked them backwards.

"You are going to pay for this Voldemort. No one is going to die tonight," Harry said weakly.

"Well someone did, Potter. I killed him personally," Voldemort sneered. Harry went paler then a ghost.

"No, not Ron! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SHALL PAY YOU FREAK! YOU ARE SO DONE! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry shouted weakly. But Voldemort dodged it. He grinned evilly.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. A second later, Harry was again on the floor, shaking rapidly.

"EXPELLAMUS!" A voice roared. Harry looked up weakly and saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. Just in time to see young Harry die," Voldemort sneered.

"Maybe not Tom. All your Horcruxes have been destroyed. There is still a chance you may still be the one to go," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as he ran over to his weakened godson. Lupin also came over worried about his former student and best friend's son.

"Well isn't this nice. Black is about to lose his godson, just like he and the werewolf lost their best friend. The poor mudblood lover and his mudblood wife never had a chance. And now the freak of a boy is going to join them," Voldemort sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Lupin yelled. Harry gasped weakly. He never seen Lupin get so angry.

"Well. It's about time that you showed your wolfish side. Unfortunately, it won't save your best friend's son. Just think how disappointed he will be in you two," Voldemort sneered. Tired of his sneering and his insults towards his parents, Harry raised his hand, not knowing what he was doing.

"EXPELLAMUS!" He roared. Suddenly, Voldemort's wand soared out of his hand. His eyes widened in surprise.

"B-Bloody Hell!" He said and then he blacked out.

3 days later

When Harry opened his eyes, he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He groaned as he sat up. Ron was gone. His best friend. Tears filled up his eyes. Now he knew how Sirius and Lupin felt when his parents died. Anger, shock, and mostly sadness.

"Ah Harry. You're awake. Excellent," said a voice. Harry looked around as Dumbledore came in. Harry noticed he had a book in his hand.

"Hello Professor. Would you care to explain why I did wandless magic that night?" Harry asked.

"Yes I will tell you Harry. You see, you are not an ordinary wizard. Last night I did some research on your family, and discovered that you are the last remaining heir of all four founders. Overtime, each of your powers will be unlocked. I think ever power you have will end at the start of your sixth or your seventh year," said Dumbledore.

"So I might become more powerful then Voldemort, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Ever since we brought you in 3 days ago, Sirius and Miss Granger have never left your side. I told them to go get something to eat. Miss Granger hasn't really gotten over Mr. Weasley's death either. But she is thankful you are still alive," Dumbledore said. Then he launched into the explanation of the prophecy.

"I want to live to see Voldemort fall. I want to be the one who does it," said Harry.

"I know you do Harry. And I am positive you will be the one to do it," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at his arm. The scar he had gotten was still there. Harry was sure the second one on his face was still there.

"Will I always have these?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But, unlike the scar on your forehead, you will experience pain on this day each year," said Dumbledore.

"So it won't stop until I die?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. Harry then traced his arm scar and closed his eyes. He was like an injured solider coming home from battle, feeling that he wouldn't fit in. Harry then knew he would never have a normal life.

"So what else happened while I was out?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I was able to convince Fudge that Peter Pettigrew is alive and is the real murderer. He had no choice but to clear Sirius of all charges," said Dumbledore.

"So, he is free?" Harry asked, tears of joy running down his face.

"Yes. But I am afraid you cannot live with him, due to the protection spell. You must return to Number 4 Privet Drive each summer until your 17th birthday. Here, this book will explain your powers. And your leg is broken, so you have to use crutches for a couple of weeks," said Dumbledore, handing him the book.

"Thank you sir," said Harry. Dumbledore left. Harry opened the book and began to read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_If thou can read this, then thou are our heir. You are the most powerful wizard of the century. You have powers that haven't been seen for quite some time. You will be able to defeat the Dark heir. You will go through many trials and tribulations. But there will be plenty of joyous times. And once you defeat the Dark Lord, those joyous times will happen more often. _

_Throughout this book, you will discover your heritage and your powers. You will be able to help your friends and even bring a few people back to life. You could also make it so that no people would have to get killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. But you can't resurrect people who died before you entered Hogwarts. But you can be able to do things that most witches and wizards can't. Your ability to do wandless magic has already been activated. _

_Our heir, when all your abilities have been activated, you will become a force that is more powerful then Dumbledore and Voldemort put together. And you are a High Mage. _

_Good luck young Phoenix,_

_The four founders_

Harry then turned the page over and read the next inscription.

_Wandless magic:_

_The ability to use magic without a wand. This is a rare type of magic, and only those powerful enough can use this power. Those with wandless magic can perform any spell without a wand. Even the Avada Kedavra curse. They can also invent spells that can have some very good and powerful effects. Some may consider this to be dark magic, while others consider this to be a powerful type of Light magic. Only few Dark Wizards can perform wandless magic. The first one recorded in history to use wandless magic was _

_Godric Gryffindor and his friends._

_Elemental magic:_

_The ability to use and control all the elements. Considered to be the most powerful form of magic, this can be both dark magic and light magic. Animagi forms are based on these. Except for those who can transform because of their personality. They have one Animagi form for each of the elements._

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. Then black smoke surrounded him. Harry closed his eyes tightly and heard someone scream. When he opened his eyes, Harry was sitting on a cot in a cold damp cell. He found that he had a bump on his head. He realized he was now in Azkaban. Voldemort was sneering through the bars. The book was beside him.

"Well, well, well. It seems I was successful in getting you here," He said.

"My friends are coming to get me. Just you wait and see," Harry said coldly.

"We'll just see about that," Voldemort laughed.

2 months later

Harry was looking worse then ever. His hair was dirtier then ever. His face was pale and gaunt. He was thinner then ever. The green eyes had become a bit paler. Voldemort laughed at the sight of him.

"Shut up, Voldemort. I don't need your mocking," Harry snapped, his voice raspier then usual.

"Oh, but I think you do. I'll leave you now," Said Voldemort. Then he left. A second later, a Death Eater stepped in front of his cell. Harry then knew it had to be Snape.

"You all right Potter?" Snape asked.

"Mentally yes. Physically no," said Harry.

"Don't you fret Potter. Peter, Lucius, and I are going to get you out of here as soon as possible. Peter and Lucius, like me, are spies for the Order. Peter never really betrayed your parents. Lucius only pretended to be loyal to Voldemort. In fact, Peter nearly killed himself after your parents died," said Snape as Peter and Lucius appeared.

"Alright there Harry?" Peter asked.

"Well except for my pale complexion, my dirty hair, and my thin appearance, I am fine," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, that you have to suffer so much. If only I didn't become Secret Keeper, you would still have your parents. Its my fault they died," Peter said.

"You made a mistake Peter. So what? Everyone does. Even Dumbledore. He said so himself," Harry said.

"You are definitely more like your mother. She and your father would be so proud of you," said Lucius.

"Did you know them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. I was a year older then them. It took James ages to win Lily over. When he did, James became more mature. It turns out their marriage was arranged," said Lucius.

"How did affect his friends?" Harry asked.

"Well I will tell you. After your parents hooked up, Remus and Sirius started dating too. I was left alone. I tried to find someone, but there was no one. It made me so depressed. Then, halfway through our seventh year, I received news that Voldemort killed my parents. I sunk even deeper. Then your mother came and saw me. I told her everything. She tried to comfort me but I pushed her away as James, Sirius and Remus came. I told them that I would be alone forever and that I would find no love. James told me that I would always have friends and that my parents. At that time I was crushing on James," said Peter.

"We will see you later Harry, okay?" Snape asked.

"Okay," Harry said, surprised that Snape had called him by his first name. The three spies left and Harry continued to read his book. He discovered that he had the following powers: Astro magic (the ability to identify, created, destroy, and use planets, meteors, asteroids, moons, and constellations), Empathy, Bonding magic, Phoenixa, Gryffinora, Draconian, Divine power, Shadow magic, wordless magic, Sensory magic, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, and Telepathy. Then he heard something. He saw Death Eaters drag in someone. The two locked the cell door and walked away. Harry crawled over to his cell door and gasped. Tonks was in the other cell.

"Wotcher Harry. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Mentally yes. Physically, not quite," said Harry.

"We were on a mission to save you. Sirius is not here. He says that he could not bear to set foot in this place again, even to save you. And do you know affects Azkaban will have on a werewolf?" Tonks asked.

"No," said Harry.

"It will make a werewolf go insane the instant he or she steps into Azkaban. They will turn evil," Said Tonks.

"So Lupin is staying at Grimmauld Place too. Who is here anyway?" Harry asked.

"Mad-Eye, Bill, and Charlie," said Tonks.

"Charlie's here? I thought he was in Romania," said Harry.

"He finished his work," said Tonks. Then they heard a noise. A second later, both their cell doors magically opened. Harry got up. He limped a little towards the door. Tonks helped him walk out. They then saw Bill and Charlie running towards them.

"Merlin's beard Harry! Are you alright?" Bill asked.

"Kind of. I think my leg's broken," Harry said wincing. Then he blacked out.

_dream sequence_

_Harry was lying down in a bed naked and his arms were wrapped around his lover. Both were kissing each other feverishly. Harry was the submissive one._

"_Oh!" Harry gasped out._

"_I knew you would like it Harry!" The figure excliamed_

"_Oh God! I love you," Harry said._

"_I love you too Harry," said the mysterious figure._

_End dream sequence_

Harry woke up to find himself in St. Mungo's. He thought about the dream he had.

"Harry!" A voice yelled. Harry looked up and saw Sirius.

"That's alright Sirius. I now know why you had such a hard time in Azkaban. It's terrible and I never want to go back there," Harry replied.

"You were out for a week, by the way," Sirius said.

"So what has been happening?" Harry asked.

"Well Remus has found new love. And you won't believe who it is," said Sirius.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione," said Sirius.

"Wow," said Harry. Silence fell between them. Then Sirius did something that Harry thought he would never do. _He kissed Harry on the lips._

Chapter 2: Love, Memories, and Merlin's Heir 

Harry could not believe what was happening. Sirius Black, his GODFATHER, was kissing him. And what was more, Harry liked it. Sirius stopped and tuned a deep red.

"Harry I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Oh God I am so sorry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, calm down! It's all right. To tell you the truth, I actually liked it. That kiss I had with Cho proved that I preferred boys to girls," said Harry.

"Really? So that means you are gay?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Harry said and bowed his head as his cheeks reddened. A hand pulled his face up and Harry looked into the icy blue eyes of Sirius. Harry's heart beat faster as Sirius's lips touched his. Harry moaned and closed his eyes. He felt Sirius's arms wrap around his waist. He felt Sirius's hands rub up and down his back.

"I could get used to this," Harry thought. Then their lips parted and the two smiled at each other.

"So how was that love?" Sirius asked.

"Awesome," Harry replied, smiling at him. Sirius gave one last kiss and left just as Peter entered.

"It happened didn't it? You two kissed?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. We kissed all right. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me," Harry said.

"Well I remember my first kiss with James. In fact I better show you," said Peter, summoning a Penesive. It glowed green and the two went in. The next minute Harry was standing in Hogwarts in the year 1988. He then caught sight of Wormtail (Peter) and the other marauders hanging out. Harry noticed that Remus (he decided to call him by his first name now) had his arm around his mother Lily.

"So guys, what do we do now? Play a few pranks?" James asked.

"I don't know. Me, Moony, and Lily are going to the library. These two forced me to go," said Sirius. The three left and Wormtail and James remained behind.

"Wormtail? Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I mean I have been fine since Remus and Lily started dating, I have been happy for them," Wormtail replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"You love someone don't you?" James asked.

"Yes. But I am afraid that this person might not like me back," said Peter.

"Who is this person Wormtail?" James asked.

"You," Wormtail replied. James looked shocked.

"Me. You mean you are gay?" James asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I have offended you Prongs," Wormtail said and he turned to walk away. James placed a hand on Wormtail's shoulder. Wormtail turned around and faced him.

"I love you too Wormtail," James said. Then he kissed Wormtail on the lips passionately.

"It's time to go Harry," Peter said. Harry nodded. The two exited the Penesive.

"So my mum was in love with Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And Harry, there is something I should tell you," Peter said.


End file.
